


The Blockhead’s Resolution

by MissTheOldYou



Series: Top Corner Drabbles [3]
Category: Top Corner
Genre: Cute Ahn Si Joon, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Pining Heo Do Hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTheOldYou/pseuds/MissTheOldYou
Summary: Short drabble on how Do Hyung found his New Years Resolution.
Relationships: Heo Do Hyung/ Ahn Si Joon, Wang Ji Hyun & Ahn Si Joon
Series: Top Corner Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087943





	The Blockhead’s Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Top Corner manga nor do I own these characters, this is a wore of fanfiction. Also posted on Wattpad.

"You're such a blockhead sometimes!"

"Hey! That's below the belt and you know it, Si Joon."

"I can't believe this." Si Joon couldn't help but chuckle at his teammate. "I've called you a dickhead on multiple occasions but 'blockhead' is the insult that crosses the line?"

"Well I can't help what hurts my feelings, just like how you can't help the fact that you're short." Do Hyung threw playful glare at the other.

"My height? Again? Don't make me laugh." He tilted his head back to make eye contact with his red eyed friend. Si Joon continued, "Y'know you're gonna need some new material soon, Do Hyung. All those short jokes are played out and you know it. If I didn't know better I'd say that you're running out of insults for me."

"Would you rather I talk about your lack of athletic skills? Or maybe you'd prefer I mention the fact that I have to be your make-shift editor-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! You win!"

Si Joon's face heated up a pretty pink along his cheeks. Even though his writing had gotten better recently and no longer was his book about a pretty girl in class, he still felt a bit embarrassed.

Do Hyung liked when the other's face was painted this color. He liked that the smaller avoided his eye when embarrassed -his bashfulness was cute- and also liked how Si Joon happened to absentmindedly play with his curls. Do Hyung was relieved that the other didn't pick up on the fact that he was having a hard time thinking of insults. Even the things that should be disliked about Si Joon were things that the taller loved.

He loved how the smaller basically lived and functioned with equations. That dweeb. He loved how Si Joon didn't know a thing about soccer but still tried his hardest, even though he technically didn't want to join in the first place. He even loved that the other was a terrible writer because that gave Do Hyung the opportunity to spend more time with him while reading and editing his work.

"May-maybe that'll be my resolution for this year? To practice hard and become a better athlete, a real soccer player." His voice was barely above a whisper but from what Do Hyung could tell, this was a promise.

"Didn't think you'd believe in all that New Years crap. There's gotta be a whole bunch of statistics about how bullshit these resolutions are, no one ever keeps 'em."

"Of course I know what the statistic is and yeah, most of the time people don't follow their resolutions but I think maybe the holiday gives the push people need. Y'know?" Si Joon shrugged and picked up their walking pace, they were nearing his home and it was getting cold. "I think it gives people the chance to improve if they want to."

Do Hyung hummed and nodded his head, his brunette hair bouncing along with his action.

"I'll help you then." He was going to eventually demand that the other join him on his weekend workouts anyway. Surely that was the only reason he jumped at the chance to ask his dark haired teammate. "Workout with me on weekends, we can grab lunch or something afterwards."

Fuck. What the actual fuck. Do Hyung hadn't meant to ask Si Joon on what could be considered a date. Oh shit. What happens if he says no? Oh double shit. What happens if he says yes?

"Really? Yes! That'd be awesome, with both you and Ji Hyun senpai helping me I'll get way better!"

Maybe there was a bigger question.

"Ji Hyun is helping you? How'd you convince that lazy bastard to mentor you?" Do-Hyeon wasn't exactly surprised by the news.

His senpai, Ji Hyun, made it no secret that he had a soft spot for Si Joon. After Si Joon beat their senpai, the older's eyed always followed him. Do Hyung noticed each and every gaze that Ji Hyun sent to their little teammate. He didn't like the idea of them hanging out together but he also knew how great of a player Ji Hyun was and what he could teach Si Joon. He wouldn't get in the way of the latter's growth.

"We decided to help each other!" The smaller blinded the other with his large grin and squinted eyes. "Senpai helps me with soccer after every-other practice and on the other days after practice I help him study for school. It's a win-win."

They had arrived at Si Joon's home. It was time for him to go. Friends don't linger at the doorstep and teammates sometimes don't even follow to the door but Do Hyung desperately wanted to walk the smaller the full way there and kiss him goodnight. He wanted to promise a date for another day and only then did he want to leave.

They weren't dating so none of that could happen.

"I'm happy you offered. " Do Hyung felt his face redden and his breath hitch at what his crush was saying. "I really like spending time with you and I can't wait for you to show me everything you can!"

Si Joon was going to kill him. How could one person give him heart palpitations without even trying. He wanted to show the smaller boy everything. He wanted to show Si Joon how his hands fit perfectly around their waist and how do a proper corner kick -he'd even look up the best equation to calculate the perfect curve- to score an immediate goal. Heo Do Hyung wanted to show Ahn Si Joon everything the world has to offer and more. He had never felt anything so strongly before this very moment and in that instant he realized what his resolution had to be.

He was going to make Si Joon fall in love with him.


End file.
